tratarei você como nenhum homem tratou!
by Aquarius.fan
Summary: Após ser traída por Miro, Shina acaba se aproximando, sem querer, do melhor amigo dele, Camus. CamusxShina
1. Chapter 1

Primeiro capítulo: Aproximação

Santuário, Doze Casas zodiacais, Oitava casa…

Shina, a namorada do morador e defensor da casa de Escorpião, Miro, estava entrando, querendo fazer uma surpresa, para seu namorado, quando vozes do quarto dele.

– Tem certeza que a Shina não vai chegar? – Pergunta uma voz feminina desconhecida, amedrontada –

– Não se preocupe minha linda. – Nega a voz de Miro, rindo – Shina essa hora deve estar treinando.

– Acontece que o treino acabou mais cedo e eu queria fazer uma surpresa para você. – Começa Shina, na porta, furiosa –

– Shina, não é nada disso que está pensando! – Diz Miro, desesperado –

– Acabou, Miro! – Grita Shina, antes de sair correndo –

Décima primeira casa…

Camus fica preocupado ao sentir um cosmo furioso na casa de Escorpião, mas fica aliviado ao perceber que era o cosmo de Shina.

– 'O que será que o Miro aprontou?' – Pensa Camus –

Um pouco depois…

Camus estava na oitava casa tentando consolar Miro que enchia a cara de bebida.

– Acabou francês… – Choraminga Miro, bêbado – Perdi a mulher da minha vida…

– Para quantas você já disse isso, Miro? – Pergunta Camus, reprovando-o – Se Shina fosse realmente a mulher da sua vida, teria pensado duas vezes antes de traí-la.

– Eu corri atrás dela… – Continua Miro – Disse que nunca mais ia acontecer, que eu seria só dela… Mas ela não me escutou…

– E pelo jeito você não está me ouvindo. – Reprova Camus, se levantando – Vou deixar você afogar suas mágoas em bebida e descer até Virgem, pois tenho que falar com o Shaka.

Camus vai. Ao chegar à casa de Virgem, encontra Shaka tentando segurar Aioria, que estava furioso com algo.

– Me solta, Shaka! – Fala Aioria, furioso – Aquele idiota tem que aprender como tratar uma mulher!

– Deixa o Miro para lá, Aioria. – Comenta Shaka, tentando acalmar Aioria – Aquele ali nunca vai aprender a tratar uma mulher como ela merece.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta Camus, chegando –

– Camus, que bom que você chegou! – Diz Shaka, segurando Aioria – Me ajude com Aioria, esse louco quer subir até Escorpião!

– Claro! – Concorda Aioria, se debatendo – Ele fez a Shina sofrer, eu falei para ele que ia se ver comigo se traísse Shina!

– Acalme-se, Aioria, por favor. – Pede Camus – Ele já aprendeu, está bêbado na casa dele, afogando suas mágoas.

– SHIIIINAAA… – Grita Miro, bêbado, aparecendo na casa de Virgem –

– Ah, não, ah, não… – Lamenta Shaka, soltando Aioria –

Ao perceber que estava solto, Aioria corre até Miro e enfia um soco na cara dele.

– Isso é pela Shina, seu idiota! – Diz Aioria, vendo Miro caído no chão – Nunca mais ouse se aproximar dela, ouviu bem?

– Idiota… – Resmunga Camus –

Ele vai até Miro e o carrega até a casa de Escorpião.

– Shinaaaa... – Chora Miro –

Vilarejo das amazonas, cabana de Marin e Shina…

– Tem certeza que você está bem, Shina? – Pergunta Marin, preocupada – Não quero te deixar sozinha.

– Eu estou bem, Marin, te juro. – Responde Shina, sorrindo – Vai sair com o seu leãozinho vai.

Marin dá um sorriso, coloca a máscara e vai.

– 'Eu juro que nunca mais vou amar, já sofri demais por causa desse sentimento estúpido. ' – Pensa Shina, triste –

Alguns dias depois…

Camus desce até a arena e encontra Shina treinando sozinha.

– 'Espero que ela não esteja com raiva de mim. ' – Pensa Camus, no alto da arena –

Camus começa a descer.

– Quer ajuda para treinar, Shina? – Pergunta Camus, já com os pés na arena –

– É uma ótima ideia. – Responde Shina, olhando para ele –

– Saiba que não vou pegar leve por você ser uma mulher. – Avisa Camus, se preparando –

– Eu não estou pedindo por isso. – Nega Shina –

Os dois começam a treinar. Ambos estavam em igualdade: Soco com soco; Chute com chute. Camus estava bastante surpreso com a evolução de Shina. Porém, percebera o ponto fraco dela: Shina não era boa em velocidade.

– Surpreso Camus? – Pergunta Shina, sem parar os ataques –

– Um pouco. – Responde Camus, com um sorriso vitorioso –

Camus some da visão de Shina e aparece por trás dela, segurando seus dois pulsos firmemente.

– Devia melhorar sua velocidade. – Sussurra Camus, perto do ouvido dela – É o seu ponto fraco, Shina.

Camus solta Shina e vai até o interior da arena. Pouco depois, ele volta com duas garrafas d'água e se senta ao lado de Shina, nas escadarias, entregando uma das garrafas.

– Obrigada. – Agradece Shina, pegando a garrafa –

Shina abre e bebe a água, enquanto Camus fazia o mesmo.

– Pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim também. – Comenta Camus, deixando sua garrafa ao seu lado –

– Não teria motivos para ter raiva de você, Camus. – Diz Shina – Não tem culpa de ter o amigo que tem. Como podem ser amigos se são tão diferentes?

– Não escolhemos nossas amizades, Shina. – Responde Camus, rindo – Mas, sim, somo totalmente diferentes.

– É raro ver você rir. – Comenta Shina, com o seu rosto virado para ele –

Os dois ficam em silêncio.

– Esse verão na Grécia está bem quente. – Começa Shina –

– Gosta de água fria, muito fria? – Pergunta Camus, curioso –

– Adoro. – Responde Shina – Ainda mais nesse calor. Por quê?

– Tem um lugar que acho que você ia gostar de conhecer. – Explica Camus, se levantando – Vem comigo?

– Claro. – Concorda Shina, se levantando também –

Camus e Shina sobem até a saída da arena e Camus leva Shina para dentro da floresta. Dentro da floresta, havia um lugar onde somente os dourados sabiam ir. Era uma linda cachoeira, onde a água era muito fria.

– Que lugar lindo, Camus! – Diz Shina, maravilhada, olhando ao redor – Como sabe da existência desse lugar?

– Apenas os cavaleiros dourados sabem vir para cá. – Responde Camus – E como você falou que estava morrendo de calor, te trouxe aqui. Que bom que gostou.

– Aposto que o Miro deve ter trazido as amantes dele aqui, menos eu, que fui namorada. – Comenta Shina –

– Tem certeza que vai ficar falando nele, tendo essa cachoeira para aproveitar? – Pergunta Camus –

– Você tem razão. – Responde Shina. Ela fica levemente vermelha por debaixo da máscara – Você vai ficar aqui?

– Sim. – Fala Camus, indo se sentar, encostando-se em uma árvore, fechando seus olhos – Mas, não se preocupe, não verei seu rosto.

Shina, ao ver que Camus estava de olhos fechados, tira sua máscara e, logo em seguida, seu collant de treinamento, para depois, entrar na água.

– Nossa essa água é muito gelada! – Ri Shina, dentro da água – Agora sei porque gosta daqui. Amo água nessa temperatura. Você não vai vir?

– Hoje não. – Nega Camus –

– Se quiser abrir os olhos, pode abrir! – Grita Shina, já longe –

Camus, então, abre os olhos. Ao abrir os olhos, vê a luz do sol bater na queda da cachoeira e a silhueta de Shina se banhando.

– 'Como Miro teve a coragem de trair essa mulher tão linda?' – Pensa Camus, maravilhando. Ele balança a cabeça negativamente – 'Camus, o que você está pensando? Ela é a ex do seu melhor amigo!'

Apesar de ter se reprovado mentalmente, Camus não conseguia tirar seus olhos do corpo de Shina. Percebera o quanto Shina podia ser uma mulher linda e atraente. Porém, sabia que não teria chances com ela, se quisesse algo.

– Estou voltando, feche os olhos! – Grita Shina, saindo debaixo da cachoeira –

Camus volta a fechar seus olhos, levemente vermelho.

Shina então sai da água, coloca seu collant por cima de seu corpo molhado e, por último, sua máscara.

– Pronto. – Comenta Shina – Pode abrir os olhos.

Camus abre os olhos.

– Quero vir mais vezes aqui, ouviu bem? – Pede Shina, rindo –

– Pode deixar. – Concorda Camus –

Camus fica sem-graça ao perceber que a roupa de Shina estava colada ao seu corpo e transparente e vira o rosto, disfarçando. Ele tira sua blusa e a estende para Shina, ainda de rosto virado.

– Está... Transparente… – Gagueja Camus, sem-graça –

Shina fica vermelha por debaixo da máscara e pega a blusa de Camus, vestindo-a rapidamente.

– Obrigada. – Agradece Shina –

Shina, ao olhar o físico de Camus, fica bastante admirada. Nunca imaginaria que Camus tivesse tantos músculos, apesar de saber que ele fazia parte dos cavaleiros mais fortes do Santuário.

– É melhor voltarmos. – Avisa Camus, olhando para a floresta – Se escurecer, nem eu consigo achar o caminho de volta.

– Sim. – Diz Shina –

Camus vai em direção à floresta e Shina o segue.

Continua…


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo: Desejos

Shina e Camus voltam para a arena. Camus ainda visivelmente sem graça. Na arena, estavam Aioria, Shura e Kanon, que ficam surpresos ao verem Shina e Camus juntos, conversando.

– Opa! – Comenta Kanon, rindo – Casal novo na parada? – Olhando para os dois amigos –

– Camus não é fura-olho. – Diz Shura, olhando boquiaberto o "casal" – Ou melhor, espero que não seja.

– Claro que não. – Nega Aioria, um pouco surpreso – Vocês veem maldade em tudo, meu Zeus.

Onde Shina e Camus estavam…

Shina tira a blusa que estava vestindo e entrega a Camus.

– Eu vou para o vilarejo. – Despede Shina, estendendo a blusa –

– Está bem. – Concorda Camus, pegando a blusa – Então, a gente se vê por aí.

Shina vai, acenando, enquanto ia embora. Vendo Shina ir, Camus vai até seus companheiros.

– Uma dupla um tanto inusitada... – Começa Shura – Jurava que Shina não ia querer saber de nada que tem a ver com o Miro.

– Digo o mesmo. – Fala Camus, chegando –

– Desculpe a pergunta, mas onde vocês estavam? – Pergunta Aioria, curioso –

– A levei até a cachoeira. – Responde Camus, indiferente – Reclamou que estava muito calor.

Os três ficam mais surpresos ainda com a reposta de Camus.

– Você viu aquela deusa tomando banho? – Pergunta Kanon, surpreso –

– Não. – Mente Camus, vermelho, mas disfarçando – Diferente de vocês, sou respeitador.

– Nem uma olhadinha? – Insiste Shura – Qual é, Camus, qualquer homem daria uma olhadinha!

– Só vi de relance. – Diz Camus, com o rosto virado –

– É melhor a gente nem comentar isso com o Miro. – Decide Aioria, olhando para Shura e Kanon – Acho que ele não vai gostar muito.

– Kanon, boca fechada. – Avisa Shura –

– Ei, eu não sou fofoqueiro! – Reclama Kanon, com raiva – É só o Afrodite não saber que fica tudo bem.

Vilarejo das Amazonas, cabana da Marin e da Shina…

– As garotas comentaram que viram você com o Camus mais cedo. – Diz Marin, vendo Shina chegando -


End file.
